


Nursing

by bible



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pec Sucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, honestly it isnt even porn bc there's no sex, i'm so predictable, it's just pure self indulgence SAYONARA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bible/pseuds/bible
Summary: The blinds are pulled up and the frost caking the windows is beginning to melt away and Kaito silently hopes someone looks into the office and sees them, but he doesn't know why. He guesses he wants to prove that only he can take care of Ta-Bo. As if anyone cares about the two of them, isolated together.





	Nursing

The first time, it'd been a joke. That's what Yagami said.

The second time, it was because Yagami was "sick," and there was some needy, innate desire in him to feel more comfortable.

_ It's just like sucking your thumb, right? It's kind of inherent in human beings, so... _

It's the third time Yagami has asked to suck Kaito's nipples, and he tells him it's because he's sad. Kaito doesn't think so.

Threading his fingers through sweat-slicked and feverish hair, greasy and damp from not showering, he holds Yagami's skull close to his chest. His silk shirt's unbuttoned and pushed down his shoulders, just resting over his forearms. Yagami  reeks . He supposes he's having one of his worse weeks, where Yagami spends a few days ignoring his bulletin board and drinking too much, feeling sorry for himself and forgoing hygiene. But Kaito doesn't mind. He understands that Yagami's dealing with whatever mental shit ultra-guilt induces, and Kaito's never been one to deny him whatever's free.

It feels nice, the suction over his erect and warm nipple. Yagami's got a knack for it, and if Kaito were a girl, perhaps he'd be more sensitive. He can imagine the girls Yagami hooks up with loving that mouth, Yagami's kittenish lips set in a perpetual smirk as he nurses their breasts. A skilled tongue laps playfully from time to time, but mostly Yagami keeps it simple, suckling repetitively with his eyes closed.

Of course, Kaito sees the maternal imagery. He's not stupid.

At first he tries to ignore it, until Yagami pops off of his pec with a wet noise and squishes his high cheekbone against his fleshy chest. "I wish there was milk," he mumbles.

Kaito's cheeks go red and he gathers Yagami's body tighter in his arms. "Don't say shit like that, Ta-Bo."

Yagami huffs and buries his face into his other pec, nosing at his nipple before his lips part and he takes the neglected one into his mouth. The one he was just lavishing is pink and swollen, the skin around it tender.

Not that Kaito doesn't privately relish in the slight sting the next day, when he's pulling a shirt on over his body.

Yagami's got his legs slung over Kaito's, and Kaito's arm is supporting him, wrapped around his back as they lounge on the sofa. He looks outside. It's hardly noon, and it's a bright day despite the clouds and early morning snowfall.

The blinds are pulled up and the frost caking the windows is beginning to melt away and Kaito silently hopes someone looks into the office and sees them, but he doesn't know why. He guesses he wants to prove that only he can take care of Ta-Bo. As if anyone cares about the two of them, isolated together.

A surge of possession goes through him.  _I can make him happy,_ he thinks, looking down at Yagami. He wears a soft, peaceful expression, eyes closed and inky lashes set on the swell of his pinkish cheeks, his mouth wet and swollen from suckling. He looks so pretty.

Yagami suddenly places his hands beneath either pec and pops his mouth off. He pushes upwards and admires them with half-lidded eyes, pressing them together. Kaito's mouth goes dry.

"Hey, what are you doin'?"

"Big," Yagami mumbles, as though in a trance. In the warm, sunrise-orange lighting of the office, he looks relaxed and dreamy, tired.

"No shit. Evidence of hard work right here. You like my gains?"

Yagami chuckles a little, thumbing over his erect nipples. Kaito lets out a soft breath. "Yeah, I like 'em."

As if to prove it, he buries his face between Kaito's tits, nuzzling his chest and sighing. Kaito's heart thuds against the slant of Yagami's nose. He holds his head.

"Can you breathe?"

" _ Mmph _ ."

He pulls Yagami back after a few moments, Yagami's breath fogged humidly over his sternum, and Yagami sighs, kissing his chin softly. "I could die happy there."

The cool air from the whirring fan hits Kaito's spit-wet nipple and he exhales, squirms uncomfortably.

Yagami gets the hint and places his mouth back upon his right pec.

It goes on like that for a while, Yagami nursing Kaito's heavy chest until it hurts, until Kaito's red-faced and panting, trying to push Yagami away. But Yagami doesn't stop, continues to lave over his nipples and nip and tug until they're sore and puffy as a girl's, until Kaito's trembling and his chest is swollen and welts cover the skin around his areolae.

Yagami gropes him lazily, looks up in concern at the yelp Kaito produces as he presses against his tender tits.

"H- _haah_... Hurts."

"I'm sorry," Yagami says with genuine concern. But there's a pass of a smile over his lips that betrays mischief, and he gets off of Kaito's lap. Kaito looks wrecked, sweaty forehead wet as his nipples, oversensitive chest still spilling out of his silk shirt that's beginning to wrinkle around his thick forearms.

"Here, let me help."

As Yagami busies himself by rifling through his cupboards, Kaito's head falls back and he takes a few deep inhales, scarred brows knitted. His chest rises and falls attractively. He lets his eyelids falls shut.

When Yagami returns, he smooths a sticky, paperish substance over both of his nipples at once. Kaito's eyes fly open and he looks down at the pink, plasticky bandaids his partner has placed on his chest.

"Ta-Bo!" he hisses, "This'll hurt like hell to pull off!"

Yagami smiles, sheepish, and presses a third one over the bridge of Kaito's nose, to beautify the glare.

"I feel better, Kaito-san." He leans down and kisses those lips snarled around a white-toothed grimace, "Thank you for helping me."

**Author's Note:**

> written on my phone at 2:30 am i'm sorry i have no explanation  
> [take my carrd](https://bibles.carrd.co/)


End file.
